


Original Love

by WhoIsWren



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, Lack of Communication, M/M, Magic, Protective Alec Lightwood, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, omg how do you tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: Ever since they began dating Alec has noticed subtle changes in Magnus. While Alec likes the changes, he's worried he's losing the Warlock he fell in love with.





	Original Love

Alec smiled to himself in the mirror as he finished towelling off. Waking up in Magnus’ bed lying beside the Warlock always felt like a dream come true, every morning Alec had to pinch himself to make sure it was real. Then Magnus would wake up and smile at Alec like he was just as happy as Alec was.

Of course then they would gravitate towards each other like magnets and their morning would be filled with gasps and moans, gentle touches and rhythmic thrusts. It was a great way to start the day in Alec’s opinion.

Alec chuckled to himself and shook his head, he didn’t have time to get aroused thinking of his talented boyfriend and their mornings together. Work at the Institute is never done; a new disaster is always waiting right around the corner. He can’t pretend he doesn’t love his job though; being Head of the Institute is everything he ever dreamed of. Well, _almost_ everything.  

Leaving the bathroom Alec spots Magnus leisurely sliding out of bed and throwing on a black robe. Alec just stops to look at him for a moment, watches the way his body moves so sensually without him meaning to, watches the way his face softens when turned towards the sun, he just watches. Magnus Bane is more than a dream, he’s real in a way Alec never dared to hope for.

There is something about Magnus that is troubling though, something Alec has been noticing over the past few months. Slowly Magnus has been changing, so slowly that it took a month or two before Alec even noticed. Now, it’s something he can’t ignore.

He looks at Magnus standing on the balcony looking out over New York. Magnus is cloaked in black, not a piece of flashy jewellery in sight, and only the bare minimum of makeup. Even freshly out of bed this isn’t like the Magnus he first met. This Magnus is dark and streamlined, plain and demure; this Magnus blends in instead of shining like the precious jewel he is.

Alec can’t help but find this new, darker, Magnus sexy as hell. His clothes are always tight, showing off his amazing body, and the dark colours add a layer of sex appeal Alec didn’t know was possible. This new Magnus turns Alec on like crazy, but he kind of misses the old Magnus. The Magnus that changed his hair colour to match his outfit, the Magnus that glowed with glitter and colourful fabrics.

“Why don’t you wear bright colours anymore?” Alec bluntly asks, walking over to the balcony. Subtly has never been his strong suit.

Magnus jumps slightly like he didn’t even notice Alec standing behind him. Alec would feel bad for interrupting Magnus’ tranquillity but he feels like this is important, something they should have discussed a long time ago. Magnus was right when he said they still struggle with communication and Alec is determined to fix that.

“Oh, you know,” Magnus waves his hands around carelessly, his voice taking on that light airiness it does when he’s deflecting. “Shadowhunters aren’t really known for their colours and glitter. I figured it would be better if I tried to fit into your world a little. Not make too many waves.”

Alec frowns and tries to understand the words Magnus _isn’t_ saying. It takes a moment but when he does his heart breaks a little inside.

Magnus has toned down his appearance because he’s afraid Alec will be scared off by his vibrancy. Alec would very much like to find every person who has ever said a bad word to Magnus, ever made him question his worth, and put an arrow through their chest.

Magnus Bane gives off this air of confidence but underneath he is suffocating in insecurity. Alec has always been to see behind his mask, as Magnus has seen through his.

Alec stepped up to Magnus and ran his hands up and down the Warlock’s arms, ducking his head to catch sight of those beautiful eyes. He hoped he didn’t do anything that made Magnus think he had to change for him. To him, Magnus was as close to perfect as someone could get. He was everything Alec wanted, colourful or not.

“Mags, as much as I love the _obscenely_ tight black clothes and think you look really sexy, I kind of miss the glitter. I fell in love with a Warlock that wears glitter, expensive jewels, patterned silk, and is better at makeup than my sister. I fell in love with Magnus Bane and every facet of him, don’t think that will ever change.”

Alec moved closer and lightly pressed his lips against Magnus’. Their kiss was soft and gentle, full of all the emotions neither knew how to express. It was a quick kiss, one that conveyed a different kind of passion, something deeper than the physical. Slowly, Alec pulled back and smiled softly at Magnus’ vulnerable face. He pulled away completely and went to finish getting ready, knowing he’d pushed Magnus as far as he could.

For someone who loves openly, Magnus has a hard time dealing with emotions. If pushed too far Magnus would retreat, hide away behind his shell and refuse to open up again. It was a tricky thing to learn where the line between not enough and too much was, but over the months Alec has learned.

Peaking over his shoulder Alec covertly observes Magnus, checking to make sure he didn’t frighten the man. His Warlock stays stock still for a moment before coming back to himself and smiling widely. Magnus runs a glowing hand through his hair, magically putting a red streak through it. His hand then snakes down his bare chest, leaving a golden shine in its wake.  Gripping his black robe Magnus flicks the collar and the robe changes from a dull black to a shimmering silver adorned with bright gems.

Alec turns fully to gaze at the beauty that is Magnus Bane and the image steals his breath. He hasn’t seen Magnus look like this in such a long time, so confident and comfortable, so blatantly attractive. It takes only a few steps to bring Alec back into Magnus’ space as he tangles his hands in his boyfriend’s newly coloured hair and smashes their mouths together.

The Institute can wait, Alec Lightwood has a boyfriend to _thoroughly_ appreciate.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's just me but I miss the hell out of S1 Magnus. He was what I always imagined Magnus Bane to be like. So I made Alec miss it too.  
> Ugh, I seriously have such a hard time writing Malec fics. I can have a decent idea but writing them is so hard. This felt like pulling teeth and I don't think I did it justice. Why is Malec so difficult?!!?
> 
> For Camp NaNo I'm writing 20 short fics over several different fandoms, this is number 3.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com)


End file.
